His girl
by GoonieGirl
Summary: "Why do your scenarios you predict always end up ending without the happily ever after" Casanova laughed. There is no such thing as happy endings in Venice" I growled annoyed. They'll both about to find out there such things as happily endings.Casanova/oc
1. Chapter 1

A old man sits at a table and dips his pen in ink. His face is withered with old age and his hair is a grisly mess about him though he does not care any more. The days the women flocked to Venice to catch a glimpse of him are long past, yet that does not bother him.

'I have enough stories to last a lifetime and that's all I need' the man thinks as he dips his pen to ink. His body quivers with the chill of the winter that is creeping in, yet his hand never wavers from the parchment before him. He always knew he must write it.

The one story that had been nagging at him all these years to write. He had been too young and free to write it after she left. Though she was always there at the back of his mind waiting for her story to be told. He tried to push her out of his mind even though everything in the house reminded him of her.

The paintings on the walls Lupo said she painted, the stories Lupo told of her. She never came back for any of her belongings and she didn't need them. Though her room stood as if it never left awaiting the return of it's owner. It was almost as though she never left.

He knew now she was a important person in the lives of all the people of Venice. Only one person knew how important she was all along and she ran away with him he thinks to himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the one for you Giovanni. I know you loved me, but sometimes you just got to hold your head up high, wipe away the tears, and say she wasn't the one. There will be someone else" she told him so long ago.

"I never will" he had replied fearlessly. She had shaken her head vigorously.

"Don't you dare long for anyone from the past. There is a reason why they never made it to your future" she insisted.

"Promise me Giovanni you'll find someone else. I found mine, promise me you'll find yours" she had cried grabbing his hand strongly. He nodded not able to look her in the face for the tears clouding his vision.

"You got to admit you have the best occupation you could have for finding that girl" she had laughed gaily looking behind her to share a look with Giacimo.

He had found that woman after twenty years of being Casanova. He never told her of Abigail fore Casanova's heart was a vast ocean. Abigail was a different kind of woman and he still heard whispers in the streets of her.

For she was one the town of Venice never forgot. But they had it all wrong. She never seeked to be a great lover like Casanova and contrary to the rumors she never was.

She was never a whore as was the rumor paraded in streets for a long while after she left. She was an actress. And a right fine one at that the old man chuckles to himself.

She was a funny sarcastic girl that knew someday she would die and she hoped that the world would come to remember her for who she was. She was Abigail Ganstella.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know it's been a looong time since I updated this but I am ready to post chapters really frequently. So I hope you all start reading and enjoying so that I will be encouraged to continue! So everyone review!

"A Nunnery?!" I cried jumping up from the table making the table settings to rattle. Lupo settled them instinctively, a bored expression on his face.

"Is there an echo in here Lupo?" Gicamo asked as he tossed an apple up into the air casually.

"I believe there is. Maybe if I close the window it will help," Lupo agreed as he headed to the window and proceeded to close it.

"Not this again! You are not going to ignore me this time! I'm serious Gicamo, this is impossible!" I cried jumping over the couch, my dress knocking over everything.

"That's what you said about Seniorita Gastuve' if I'm not mistaken," Gicamo replied casually as he looked at his nails.

"And Seniorita Lydia and Seniorita Gretchen," Lupo started listing names as he stared drearily out the window.

"Lupo, if we wanted to know all the names of the women I have slept with we would have asked."

"What about Seniorita Gastuve'? You barely made it out of there alive leaving me to distract her husband!" I cried.

"And you did a good job at it I might add. Sometimes I think I don't give you enough credit for your acting ability," Gicamo laughed remembering what had happened.

"Hmm, I wonder why? Maybe it's cause you don't!" I yelled, my arms crossed, facing the window.

Gicamo smiled, as he realized what he knew would be the key to her heart. He rose out of his chair and headed over to me.

"No, no Gicamo! That's not going to work! Your flattery may work on the other girls but not me! Every time you want to get into some place impossible your 'Oh, Abigail your so lovely! You're the apple of my eye! The song my heart sings!" I imitated a girly voice that sounded nothing like Giac's but I didn't care.

"Well I'm done with it, Giac! Good day and goodbye Gicamo! Lupo I am getting a flat by myself and you are welcome to visit. The womanizer formally known as Gicamo Casanova is not! And if you do happen to see him please let him know he is the most childish, annoying, and pig headed man in Venice."

"And quite possibly the world," I finished as I stomped down the stairs.

"She'll be back right? I mean come on getting a flat by herself-" Gicamo laughed, before he saw Lupo's face.

"God, she was serious wasn't she?" he grimaced.

"I'm afraid she sounded quite sincere," Lupo admitted solemnly.

"Then I guess I have to go after her. I mean it's the right thing to do and all," Gicamo admitted as he solemnly took his coat off the hook.

"That sounds like the right thing to do sir," Lupo agreed.

"But then again did I really do something wrong? Is the nunnery really an impossible place to get into?" Gicamo went on as he walked around the flat.

Lupo raised his finger to answer but Gicamo was already onto his next sentence. "I think not! Who is she to say it is impossible? And who's to say those nuns don't deserve some fun every once in a while? I'm sure they get bored having to go to all those masses and be on their knees everyday! I'm really doing everyone a favor!"

"I'm right, Lupo aren't I?"

"I don't think it matters who's right at this time Mister Casanova."

"And why is that Lupo?"

"Because if you do not hurry I fear you will lose Abigail, fore she is already past Mr. Kenningston's house and you know-"

"She had a spat with him and only ever passes his house when she's seriously angry at Giacamo Casanova" Gicamo finished, talking about himself in third person.

"She does pass by his house quite frequently when you think about it" Lupo admitted.

"Cancel all Casanova's plans for today Lupo there is a damsel I fear is looking to leave him and never come back" Gicamo said as he left the room, his cape billowing in the wind.

"Of course Giac-" Lupo started, but then came to a realization and ran after him down the stairs. "That means-" Lupo was cut off by Gicamo's reply.

"That we are canceling the plan. There is a lady's favor I must win back that is much more important than any conquest" Gicamo continued walking at a fast pace down the stairs.

"Even Mistress Huntington?" Lupo called after him. Gicamo paused on the last step.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one" he called up the stairs before exiting the flat.


End file.
